The Mirror of Illusion
by DeafLizgon
Summary: A wind dragon was sealed away by the dark mage for 10,000 years until the Chosen ones including the Heylin Forces are eagered to get him on one of their sides. Which the wind dragon will choose? KR couple!
1. Prologue

Me: (appear) something sparks on my mind and now I created this new story. (grin)

Yamato: GET ON IT, WOMAN!

Me: (sigh) Okay, then Disclaimer!

Shinyu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Yamato: (grumble) Onto the Story!

* * *

Prologue 

_The beautiful, sparkling white scales reflected with the pale, white light of the moon as the shadowy dragon flew through the silver clouds in the time of darkness._

_It turned its long head toward the human, narrowing his cold green eyes. A human in the black robe stood on the cliff, smirking at the dragon with the black book. _

_A curse of the black book the dragon despised with great passion. He roared lashing toward the human as he knew the evil aura came from the human is the threat to the spirit of the earth. _

_The human lifted the black book and chanted the dark spell that the dragon of wind had never heard of the black spell before since the dark witch. _

_"The wind spirit, _

_I expel you to the illusion world _

_Where you will be forgotten forever, _

_Remain your power in the looking glass _

_The wind spirit, _

_You will awaken in ten thousand years of light _

_But also in ten thousand years of darkness, _

_The One will free you from your forbidden prison. _

_The wind spirit, _

_Years after years, _

_Sleeps after sleeps _

_Mortal becomes immortal. _

_Immortal till the mirror shattered _

_By the One you will protected. _

_The wind spirit, _

_You will be no longer a dragon but a child. _

_You are an exile spirit of a wind dragon." _

_The human summoned the tall, white mirror with glass that reflecting against the moonlight before the dragon of wind's own eyes. _

_The mirror glowered and then, suddenly, it was inhaling the dragon of wind in as the dragon roared in surprise. _

_"No!" The Dragon of Wind roared, digging his black talons into the white ground and snarling at the human. "I will not be sealed!" _

_The human smirked coldly, "As long as you are existed, you are foiled my plan." _

_"Whoever you are, human, I will not let you defeated me!" The Dragon of Wind growled, narrowing his cold green eyes at him. "If you sealed me, you will destroy the balance of the dark and the light!" _

_"Perhaps,__" The human said smiling coldly as his golden eyes narrowed so slit like a snake. "You could be useful if you forgot what you are on the side." _

_All the Dragon of Wind can ever remembered before he was trapped in the sacred mirror, and he could only remember nothing but the human in his mind. _

_'If I'm forgetting which side I am on, human, I will let the side choose me for the one who freed me from the forbidden world' He thought, closing his eyes. _

_The Dragon of Wind will continue to waiting for the one to come to him and freed him from the mirror that he was trapped in._

_--- _

_The Dragon of Fire widened her orange eyes as she felt the aura of the wind suddenly vanished and unable to sensing the dragon of wind. _

_"Gale.__" _

_--- _

_The Dragon of Earth raised his head and narrowed his purple eyes, sensing the aura of the wind had been vanished. _

_He roared, causing the earth rumbling and scaring the peaceful villagers away, as the Dragon of Earth was outraged at whoever banished the dragon of wind away from their world. _

_As the moon turned red blood, darkening the sky. _

_--- _

_The Dragon of Water opened his blue eyes slowly, wondering why the dragons cried out in pain and suffering at the missing dragon. He realized he can't sense the aura of the Wind Dragon and nor he see him in the cloud. _

_"What happen to you__?" _

_He could feel the ocean spread with the darkness, turning it into the poison. Realizing what had done to the world, the dragon tried to heal the ocean but only to find he cannot. Something wrong with the balance and it had already broken without having the Wind Dragon. _

_--- _

_For hundred years, they had searched for the Dragon of Wind and didn't find him. Each of the years, the Dragon of Wind sleeping quietly in the mirror in the perk of the white mountain and no one had found him. _

_The Dragon of Wind did not know he can enter the dream world of the humans with his hidden special. He can do the illusion, the mirror tricks, and changing any forms he desired in his own dream. _

_Only one who can see through him in the illusion world as the Dragon of Wind had told to the human before he was sealed forever. _

_If someone didn't free him, he will remain immortal and never able to return the reality world. _

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Me: (yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly) man, I'm getting tired so easily. (faints) 

Time for Sneak Peek!

Sneak Peek

_The black haired girl widened her blue eyes as she and her friends stared at the old monk. "There is actually a Dragon of Wind exist in this world?" _

_"Yes. All of you three will go find him and freed him before the Evil forces find him and used him against us." _

End of Sneak Peek.

Scuro: (waving) Have a good night!

Me: (yawn) I'm going to take a bath. (walks off)


	2. The White Mountain

Me: Sorry! Sorry! I'm having a writer's block. Geez, it's becoming addicted to me, doesn't it? Christmas came and went. How's your Christmas day, eh? Everything you wanted does came to true, doesn't it? (grin) Oh and I forget, Happy New YEAR! (blow a tootles) And I realized my next semester in college will be start in Jan 9th. Pretty suck… (sulking) Anyway… onto the story!

Kobo: Uhh… You forget about Disclaimer.

Me: (sigh) Okay, then Disclaimer!

Shinyu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and Spirit World and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Yamato: (looking bored) Onto the Story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The White Mountain **

* * *

The black haired Japanese girl in the Xiaolin robes watched the undersized Chinese monk and the strong Texas cowboy sparred each other. She sighed, started to playing her favorite game that was her father sends it to her for her birthday before the elder monk invited her to the Xiaolin Temple.

"Water!" The small monk cried, lifting his small hands in front and pushed with the water ball forward as the water sprout in speed at the cowboy in the red robes.

"Earth!" The cowboy bellowed, he stomped his right foot onto the rich soil ground as the stone table rumbled upward from the ground to block the attack. "Try again, little panther."

"I would not think so, Clay!" The small monk scowled darkly and then he leaped upward in the sky as his arms shot upward when he yelled. "ICE!"

The ice shards flew down at the cowboy.

The cowboys known as Clay Bailey, _the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth_, use his arms as shield himself against the ice shards. "Easy there, Omi." He grinned as the ice shards shattered harmlessly on his arms.

The small monk known as Omi, _the Xiaolin Dragon of Water_, flipped backward and landed on the ground as he grinned at his giant friend. "United we fall, divided we stand!" He said drawing his right arm as his other arm stay in the front.

Clay blinked and laughed, picking up his cowboy hat from the ground and put back on where it's belong to. "Don't cha mean 'United we stand, divided we fall?' Omi?"

"That too." Omi chirped, trusted his tiny finger up proudly.

Suddenly, the green snake wormed over to the three warriors while he flipped his small arms in panic. "It's awakened now! The Mirror of Illusion activated!" He cried his eyes seem nearly bugged out and sweated a little. "Now I have a painful boiling rash! Down where it's…"

The black haired girl frowned in disgusted. "Too much information, Dojo."

The green snake sweat dropped a little. "Sorry, Kimiko." The small dragon named Dojo, known as the guardian of the Xiaolin Temple.

Kimiko, _the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire_, shook her head and stomped toward the safe place where it held the Sheng Gong Wu. Clay, Omi and Dojo followed after her through the door and to their surprise to find their Master.

Dojo crawled after the master and climbed up on his master's shoulder, whispering into his ear about the activated Sheng Gong Wu.

"Ah, Mirror of Illusion…" The Master started stuffing his hands into his long blue sleeves. "It had been a while since the black mage sealed the Dragon of Wind in the Sheng Gong Wu Mirror."

The black haired girl widened her blue eyes as she and her friends stared at the old monk. "There is actually a Dragon of Wind exist in this world?"

"Yes. All of you three will go find him and free him before the Evil forces find him and used him against us."

The Xiaolin Dragons did obediently ran back to the huge dragon and hopped on its back, flying back to where the place that hid Mirror of Illusion.

But…

They did were not aware of the creature sit silently on the branch with cold, dull black eyes and flapped its black wings as it flew back the dark palace to tell its master.

---

_The white spirit drifted from the cloud to another cloud with a bored look. He look like about a sixteen-year-old teenager in the white robe and silver sash. He sighed dully as he opened his sparkling silver eyes to the blue sky._

_Running his white transparent hand through his silver transparent hair, he flopped over the cloud and glanced down at the Spirit World._

_Actually, a spirit lives in the spirit world, right? Right._

_He leaped off the cloud and falling carelessly down in at least around one thousand feet high as he landed on the dark red grass without effort._

_He grinned._

"_Young Master! What are you doing! You could have hurt yourself!"_

_He glanced over his shoulder to the old sage in the light blue transparent robes with an annoyed look. "Relax, Kaangie." He replied rolling his eyes and turned around. "I'm just a spirit. How can I be injured by a fall?"_

"_It's High Priest Kaang to you, young Master! You could have yourself lucky that Great Master choose you as a chosen one." High Priest Kaang huffed. "What could have happen to you if he wasn't come to rescue you from those filth things!"_

_He scoffed and crossed his arms. "He could have."_

_Kaang sighed rubbing his worse temper and muttered something like spoiled child and should respect all elder ones before he left leaving the youth spirit alone._

_The spirit frowned and then he looked upward at the now light orange and dark yellow sky where the transparent animals in odd shape floating with or without wings._

_He sighed tiredly and turned around, disappeared into the thin air._

---

The shadowy figure grinned as he heard the voices from the radio he used on a fly in the Xiaolin Temple. All he had heard was "Mirror of Illusion" and "Dragon of Wind" so he decided to go followed the Xiaolin Losers and steal them before the monks could.

"Hahah! I, Jack Spicer the Super Evil Genius, shall win this day!" He crackled and then paused. "Jack-bots!"

One of the Jack-bots appeared in front of the evil genius. "Yes, Master?"

"Let's go!" Jack yelled, leaping in the red car and drove off being followed by the Jack-Bots.

---

The creature flew back to the evil skull head mountain where the great evil was living in. It searched for its master and found him mediating on the cliff near the waterfall as it flew to its master and stand on its master's shoulder.

It whispered to its master's ear. And then the man grinned.

---

_The spirit appeared on the enormous silver symbol of circle and looked around in search for the sacred temple. He needed to find **him** so he can ask ton of questions. And he needed to know who he was and what he was._

…

_No…_

_The spirit sighed remembering one of the high spirits told him once the Great Master passed the sacred power to him after **he **was now made of stone. A statue._

_He had heard the story about the Great Master's power. It held great blessing but also great cursed. It can be powerful and manipulating other elements. It was above the six elements but equal to two elements. It can be either good or evil. It had two colors and also a double face…_

_The spirit huffed turning around and stomped back to the teleporting symbol but he bumped into another spirit and both fell down on the gray ground._

"_Master! I don't mean to knock you down." The other spirit apologizing and bowed for a million times in front of him._

_The spirit looked up and saw the faint light green glowing spirit and it's only a boy. He hated being called master as if everyone doesn't know his name, yet he can't remember his name either._

"_Meh, it's okay. Relax, dude." The white spirit said got up and wiping off the fake dust off his glowing white robe. "I don't bite."_

_The light green spirit blinked and relax a bit, smiling. "I guess so, Master."_

_The white spirit huffed. "Don't call me Master. I hate… no… despised it."_

_The green spirit frowned, looking at him and realized the white spirit was the same age as he was. "I… I understand how it feels." He mumbled remembering his past life as a human. "I was human, in my past life as a son of the lord in Japan."_

_The white spirit grinned. At least he found a person who understands him._

"_I'm Zu. What's yours?"_

_Then the white spirit's grin quickly disappeared and replaced with a frown with a sad expression. "… I don't remember mine or my past self."_

_Zu frowned but don't push it far when he can see the white spirit's troubled face. "Maybe I can help you to find something so it can help you to get your memory back?"_

_The spirit blinked and smiled a little which it doesn't reach to his eyes. "Thanks."_

"_Should I call you something other than 'Master'?" Zu asked turning around and headed to the symbol circle with the spirit._

_The spirit frowned in thoughtful. "Ar…"_

_Suddenly Zu stopped at his track and looking confused. "Ar?"_

"_I'm not sure… but I know it means Air in Portuguese…" Ar replied trailing off as he stepped on the silver circle and turned around, to his surprise, to see the green spirit's grinning. "What?"_

"_Portuguese! Maybe it's a clue!" Zu looked at Ar's face closely. "Surely, you don't look like Japanese or Chinese. Only if you're not a spirit, your color skin and hair can be another clue for who you are."_

_Ar laughed. "But one problem is I don't remember my name and where I came from."_

_Zu sighed. "Good point." The green spirit crossed his arms as the silver circle glowered and they disappeared again._

---

The green dragon floating in the sky and searching for the sacred white mountain as the small monk, Omi, leaped on Dojo's head. "Look! There it is!" The Dragon of Water cried, pointing at the barely visible of the white mountain behind the cloud.

When they landed on the white ground, the three warriors leaped on the same ground as the giant dragon shrunk back into his normal size.

"Wow…" All the Xiaolin Dragons and Dojo awed at the sight of the land. White sakura tree, white tall grass, and everything were all white and silver.

"Just like fairytale suddenly came out alive from the book I was reading as a child…" Kimiko mumbled quietly to herself than to her friends.

"Boy, look at those apples." Clay said reaching for the silver apple that was hanging from the white tree. "I've never seen anything like this."

"NO!" The two Xiaolin Dragons and Dojo tackled him away from the silver apple white tree.

Dojo snaked up on the cowboy's shoulder to the huge cowboy hat. "You shouldn't eat the silver apple. You could be cursed for seven days till you're dead." He said in haunting tone in the fake white cloth-like ghost.

"Anyway," He replied returning back to normal. "This way." He pointed the lone path in front of the Xiaolin Dragons. As they leaved, the shadow figure landed on the same spot where Xiaolin Dragons had left and smirked.

---

_Zu and Ar stared at the white forest they ended up in. "Zu… Don't tell me you accessed wrong terra?" Ar asked staring in awe, as he had never been to Earth for nearly five thousand years since his death._

_Zu laughed nervously, "Actually…" He began._

_Ar sighed crossing his arms, looking around. "Never mind that. Zu, how did you end up in Spirit World?" He asked changing the subject after seeing Zu's nervous behavior._

_Zu paused for a moment and running his see-through hand through his see-through hair before he looked back at Ar. "I was sitting in the mediating room unguarded…" He looked up at the blue sky. "Do you remember that I tell you I was the son of the rich lord?"_

_Ar nodded seeing where it leads._

"_I was killed by archer's arrow in my back. The tip of the black arrow is very poisonous." Zu said wincing at the remembrance of pain. "I was lying in the bed and next thing I remember that I ended up in Spirit World. What about you, Ar?"_

_Ar stopped at his track and makes a face when he unable to recalled how he died and how he did get in Spirit World. "…I… I remember… fire…"_

_**The red, orange, and yellow fire dancing in front of his innocent eyes as it twisting and cracking loudly, scaring him. **_

_**It roared and laughing in his face. Where's Mom? Where's Dad? **_

_**It twisted around him, smothered him. He can't breath! Can't breath! **_

_**All he heard the screaming and shouting in Portuguese. The frightful cries of women, the screaming of the children, the panicking chattering of animals, and the loud yelling of men. **_

_**The fire… it choked him. The smoke, it is too much. He was choking, dying… **_

"_But… then the fire stopped as it turn blue…like slow motion in the tape…" Ar continued, closing his silver eyes._

_**He clutched his favorite small teddy bear and in awed when the fire suddenly frozen as it slowly turning into the blue in slow motion. He wasn't hurt anymore… But he was still feeling cold… very cold. **_

_**He shivered and rubbed his small arms. He looked up and saw the clear path that blue fire were making for something or somebody on its way… **_

"_When I made a mistake, I looked back behind me. I saw the shadows… They tried to take me back through the floor…" Ar stopped and smiled sadly at the ground. "But then…"_

_Zu seem understood what Ar was trailing off. "The Great Master, Gale…"_

_Ar nodded. "If it weren't for him, I would be dragging to who knows where."_

_**He turned his head and noticed the four shadows in the black and gray shape with two yellow eyes. They reach over to him with long, creepy arms and claws. **_

"…_**mu…ndo…..ra…im…un..do…" They cried to him. "Join us…. Join us…the child of Vento… the protector of Terra… the love of the Fuoco… the rival of Acqua…" **_

_**He backed away in fear, clutching his teddy as his eyes widened at the shadows.**_

"_**The life bearer of Legno… the illusion of Ghiaccio… The ally of Lampo…" The shadows continued. "The shield of Metallo… the death of Scuro… the hope of Luce…Join us… Join us… Be one of us… Be one of us…" **_

_**He stepped backward in fear but to his surprise when the shadows began to cower back afraid of something behind him. As he turned his head slowly and saw the beautiful dragon turned into a man in the white, sleeveless robe with the light blue sash. **_

_**He could see the white outline glowered on the man's pale skin. Whoever he is… **_

_**He could see the silver outline of the wind being blown by the man. He could hear the screeching of the shadows. **_

_**Then next, the blue fire turned white. Everything so white, blinding his eyes. He can feel the arms wrapping his waist like a father would hold a son. He relaxed a bit and closed his eyes quietly as he heard the smoothing words echoed to his ears. **_

"_**You are now Dragon of Wind. It is your destiny to break the curse. You shall waiting for the One to free the curse of the looking glass… You will find the Others and help them restored the balance of the world, young master." **_

_The white shoe landed on the white ground as Ar turned his head to the noise that were opposite of their path. "What was that over there?" Zu asked looking in Ar's direction and seeing the white spirit's frowning._

"_Let's go."_

_Zu dropped his jaw in surprise. "Go where?" He asked staring at him like as if the spirit could grow a horn in forehead. "But what if the mortal could see us or whatever what might be lurking around like demon or shadows… We should go back to Spirit World."_

"_Well, I'm not going to back again. I need to check it out whether you like it or not." Ar snapped as he flew into the white forest and then Zu stared at where the white spirit went to and sighed._

"_Whom am I kidding to?" Zu whispered to himself before he chased after the white spirit. "Wait up for me, Ar!"_

---

It opened its eyes as the color of crimson like the blood. It raised his black see-through head, as it was shape of a lizard with two horns.

It sensed the four elements are coming to this very place. It suddenly caught the scent of the familiar presence he knew very well.

A new host of its brother, it realized with a smirk.

And then another it sense the very dark than the four elements. It grinned as it had been waiting for the dark prince since one thousand year.

It knew it could break out of the statue since it was banished from its brother.

'Brother, I have been waiting so long time. Once I'm free, I will kill you… but the humanity will be the first.'

---

It stirred inside the source of the life.It could sense the One is coming to set the last element free. But it worried for its brother would be freed at same time…

It frowned as it shook its white shape of lizard with no horns. The Great Master's fault for split the souls and created two brothers when He was banished from the mortal world because of the black mage.

It could be over protective of its child since it found him and save him from the soul-snatching imps. Sure, it could be look closer to like the Great Master but... the child thought it was him, not itself.

However, it knew the Chosen Ones and its child would shatter the looking glass before the dark prince did. If its brother is out of the world being uncaught, it will have to go join with its child as a unseen guardian who would whispers to his ears like the silent wind send its quiet message to the wielder.

'Child of Vento, be safe.'

---

The three Xiaolin Dragons and the small dragon walked on the path until the wall came in the view and blocked their way. Kimiko groans at the sight of the wall and frowned. "Oh great! Dead end!" She grumbled glaring at the wall hoping it would be melt into hole for her to climb in.

Clay walked up to the wall, pressed his glove hands and tracing slowly on the wall almost as if he's looking for a secret passage. "I know it's there but…" He trailed off frowning at the wall.

Kimiko sighed as something glowing white caught her eyes and she turned her head to see the direction she saw was gone. The Dragon of Fire frowned curiosity, she would swore she saw a boy with a odd looking clothes and he also wore the necklace that wasn't glowing white, only a solid and gold…

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko snapped out of her trance and looked back to Omi and seeing Clay had found the secret passage in front of them. "But how…?"

Clay grinned at her reaction. "I used my element to break whatever it was." He explained as he stepped forward in and the small monk followed after him.

Kimiko looked back at the bush she had seen earlier and wondered who is the boy she saw. She shook her head and disappeared in the cave.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Me: (yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly) man, I'm getting tired so easily… Wow, it's seven AM, I have been writing it since 12am. (faint)

Time for Sneak Peek!

Sneak Peek

_She stared at him. He stared back. She blinked. He blinked. And then she screamed. _

End of Sneak Peek.

Scuro: (waving) Have a good night!

Me: (wake up) Oh and I forget to tell you 'bout Zu and no he's not a mary-sue or whatever it was. (shudder) He's very important and beside, he's a friend to Ar (as you should figure it out who Ar is, if you're right, your award will be given.) Also if you're guessing right about the two mysterious figures ('it'), your double award will be given too. Have fun to put the two puzzles and two puzzles together, ciao! And Happy New YEAR! Oh and I forget one more thing...

Ar - Air (Portuguese)

Vento - Wind (Italian)

Scuro - Dark (Italian)

Terra - Earth (Italian)

Fuoco - Fire (Italian)

Acqua - Water (Italian)

Luce - Light (Italian)

Metallo - Metal (Italian)

Lampo - Lightning (Italian)

Legno - Wood (Italian)

Ghiaccio - Ice (Italian)

I found them in Italian tranistion. I hope it does help. Please read and reviews, thanks!


	3. Who Are You, Spirit?

Me: (smacking her forehead over and over and over again) Cursed, stupid, annoying writer's block! Stupid school, stupid homeworks, stupid chores, stupid short-memory!

Zu: Errr… Are you alright, Miss Lizgon?

Me: I'm fine… beside, good news – I'm on a long, good spring break of a week!

Zu: (nod)

Me: (sigh) Okay, then Disclaimer!

Zu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and Spirit World and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas.

Me: (cleaning up on the table and dropped the heavy, thick script paper on the table with a thud) Onto the Story!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Who Are You, Spirit?**

* * *

Green eyes flashed brightly through the bushes, Ar frowned interestingly at the three warriors. _It was so close call_, he thought to himself, _that girl could see me? Nay, might be an animal or something. _

"They aren't supposed to go in there, Ar!" Zu exclaimed his silver eyes as he ran his fingers through his glowing green hair. "It's forbidden to humans to enter the other side of the world."

Ar turned his head to the green spirit and frowned even deeper with confusion and interest. "What forbidden?"

"The mirror… It had many illusions of past and future." Zu explained, keeping his eyes on the visible cave entrance. "I suppose we should go and stop them from entering it by mistake?"

Ar narrowed his green eyes. "Okay then, let's go!" He said quickly, phasing through the bushes toward the cave entrance.

Zu blinked confusedly after the white spirit. "Wait! You doesn't know what's behind that thing!" He yelled waving his arms wildly and groans when he realized Ar don't listen to him. "Why me?"

The emerald spirit drifted after his friend, grumbling something about the white dragon never listens.

The shadow darted from the branch to another branch, kept lurking somewhere in the shadows. The yellow, slitting and glowing eyes in the darkness.

And then it vanished.

----

It narrowed its crimson eyes.

It stalked like a graceful, yet dangerous wild cat.

The black scales reflected with lights by the silver of the looking glass.

It knew the white dragon is coming closer to its home.

_I'm waiting for you, child. _

----

Kimiko walked quietly through the tunnel of White Mountain cave, held up a small fireball hovered her palm. Something caught in her view, she turned her head and stared at the weird languages written appeared on the wall on her left.

"Umm… Guys?"

No answer.

"Guys?" She turned around, blinking at the empty spot beside her. "Guys?" She called again, looking around. "Clay?" She called out, gnawing her lower lips. "Omi?"

No respond.

No mistaken slang from the small monk and no annoying Texas comments from the huge cowboy.

The Dragon of Fire whirled around and around again. "Guys? Guys?"

No respond. Her blue eyes darted left to right to left to right, biting her lower lip again while her eyebrows knots together in anxiety as she stepped forward slowly into the darkest part of the tunnel path.

She was just straightening and wondering where the boys are when a distinctly voice spoke from behind her. "Boo."

Completely automatically, a short scream escaped Kimiko's throat. She whirled around, realized that the person was far too close to her, and swung the fire from her fist like a flaming baseball.

The fireball seemingly went right _through_ the person's torso, and the cave wall took the force of Kimiko's blow.

She blinked in disbelief at the person, no, a boy stood in front of her glowing in white and his eyes seem startling, beautiful green she had ever seen.

She stared at him.

He stared back.

She blinked.

He blinked back.

And then she screamed.

----

It blinked its beautiful, rarely mauve eyes as it soared through the silver mist like a sea snake, writhing its long, white body.

It paused when it senses the four children, two spirits, and one cursed beast. It frowned looking concern the curse beast could be probably a dark prince.

It sees through the eyes of the heir of the Great Master and it blinked in surprise as the one of the children whirled and stared back into its eyes, or rather the heir's eyes.

_Do not caused the child to fear you… _It whispered quietly to the heir's thoughts, but the heir did not listen to it. _Or she will not trust you, my child…_

But it knew it will be wait patiently for be summoned by the heir soon…

_You will be free soon…_

----

"Oh no! Oh no! Great Ghost Dashi, we must go back and find Kimiko. Of course, don't worry, I'm the most all powerful Xiaolin Dragon, my good friend." The small monk exclaimed, huffing and looking proudly when he mentioned himself to the tall friend.

The cowboy sighed, tugging his huge hat with his right hand while his left hand was holding the flashlight as the small dragon peeked out of it, glancing down at the small monk. As he brushed his blond bang out of his eyes when he caught something shine in right side of the tunnel wall. "Omi… Check it out." He said lifted his flashlight and pointed at the hidden object behind the tunnel side.

Dojo peeped over the cowboy's hat and frowned at the hidden object. "It's a hidden door, Clay…" He whispered trailing off as Omi ran to the hidden door and scrutinized something on the hidden door.

"What is it, pardner?" Clay asked walking over to the small friend and titled his hat upward so he could see the written on the door better. "It's not in English."

"Neither in Chinese nor Japanese." Omi agreed frowning as Clay could sense the confusion and disbelieving in his small friend's tone.

"It's an ancient written…"

Both of the boys looked right at the small, green dragon, Dojo, studied the written. His yellow eyes were showing worry and fear when he sensed something behind the door; he turned his head slowly to the boys. "I sense Mirror of Illusion behind this door… But something else, I don't know."

He paused for a second. "It's not something. More like _someone_ in there _waiting_." He bit his upper lip, wondering silently. _It's a dragon, but it's not of wind, more of a lost shadow. Who is the dragon and why is it doing with the mirror?_

The boys looked back at each other and wondering what and who is the person waiting in the room.

Dojo shook his head and turned his head back to the written, reading out loud. "_Beware of a illusion! Do not look what lies beneath the looking glass or you will be fallen for a deception. You must trust your heart, not with your mind. Face what you are fear and strike through its eye. The One with pure heart must enter or no pure heart will be perished._"

"What does it means, Dojo?" Clay asked confusing, stared at the written not believing what he heard. Seeing the small dragon shook his head, he bit his lower lip and looked back at his little friend and wondering what the riddle means.

----

"Great! Look at what did you to her! She fainted because of you!"

She stirred, furrowing her eyebrows upward and downward. _Where I am…? _She thought, opening her blue eyes and closed them again. _What's happening?_

"Well…I don't know she could scream so loud…"

"…end up in the holy place…"

"…did you think she could be…"

"…her fire…"

"…don't think so…"

She groaned, focusing every ounce of her strength on just opening her eyelids again. Slowly, her eyelids obeyed. She lay there on her back on the cold, hard ground, gaining her senses and blinking confusingly at the odd-looking ceiling. It was then something struck her out of the ordinary. It took her another minute to place it in her mind, before she finally realized she was still in the cave with two boys.

Wait a second…

She blinked at the two boys bickering, both glowering in see-through bodies. One was glowing white and another was glowing lime green. Easily reminded herself of a light purple ghost witch, she blinked again.

"Um…who are you?" She asked, startling the human-like see-through boys. The boys blinked and glanced back at her with startled and surprise look.

"Miss! You're finally awake!" The boy with silver eyes lit up relieving look and smiled. The other boy moodily sulking behind the young boy, scowled darkly at her while his hands in his pockets shirt.

The boy with silver eyes finally realized what Kimiko was asking a question and then he laughed sheepishly, "I'm Zu and he's Ar."

"Kimiko." She said her blue eyes drafting to the sulking boy's green eyes. As both of them locked each other for a good while until one of them break a spell, glancing at somewhere.

Zu quirked one of his eyebrows at them, and then slowly his lip turned upward when he realized what's going on between them. _It's going to be quite interesting… _

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Me: (blew one of her blond bangs out of her eyes) Now chapter three is next up, hopefully, I wouldn't run into another writer's block wall again. 

Time for Sneak Peek!

Sneak Peek

_He turned his head and stared at the odd eyescolors of the pale reptile. It was dying…in crimson liquid pool. He had never seen such a thing like that, not since that day..._

End of Sneak Peek.

Zu: (frown at Sneak Peek) Miss Lizgon, you're always making readers curious about what happen in next chapter.

Me: (grinning sheepishly)

Zu: (sigh) Okay, Reviews it please and thank you very much.


	4. Into the Spirit World

Yamato: ¬¬ (looking at Lady Lizgon lying unconsciously on the computer table) What the hell are you doing?

Me: x.x Too… much… stories… to… do…

Yamato: (shout back) Maybe it's because you make them lot of stories! Those pieces of wasting time! Hn!

Me: ¬¬ (angry vein mark throbs on her forehead)

Zu: Disclaimer: Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and Spirit World and its characters but her sheng-gong-wu and her ideas. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Into the Spirit World**

* * *

The green-eyed spirit walking sulkily through the tunnel along with Zu and Kimiko ignoring their native language exchanged each other. _Geez! One minute Zu and I stepped in the cave and next thing I know they're talking my ear off!_

Ar closed his dark forest green eyes, continued walking until he stepped onto the strange symbol.

"WATCH OUT!"

It was all he heard the cry out from Zu and Kimiko as his world suddenly turned into darkness.

---

The Dragon of Earth and Water watched the small dragon searched on the wall, hoping for the hidden key. "Huh. What are ya doin'?" Clay asked, tilting his oversized cowboy hat and glanced down at his small friend.

"Something suppose to be the key…" Dojo muttered scratching his furry ears in confusion. "I'd recalled that human sealed an spirit in there and created that kind of a key for that door. But where?"

"Is this one…" Omi called to them, pointing at the huge picture hanging over their heads. The Dragon of Earth and the green dragon quickly looked up and nearly dropped their jaws when they glazed at the picture.

The picture of the titanic white dragon with sparking emerald eyes while it bared its fangs at the small human wield the magic caster. In the background of the pallid mountain and the white trees as they realized the same place they arrived from the outside.

"As I thought so! The real Dragon of Wind and this human we believe a dark sage who sealed him in the dark magic. Probably a mirror as I heard from the rumor years ago." Dojo exclaimed, snapping his small claws in realization.

The two chosen stared at him in awe and surprise as then they returned back to the picture. "This is most interesting…" Omi trailed, his dark eyes sparkling in awe. He clapped his small hands in almost happiness and grinned so wide enough it hurt.

While in the darkness, the figure watched the chosen ones and a dragon and then a smirk appeared on the face.

----

_There is no shape to flowing water. _

_The blowing winds can't even be seen. _

_No matter what the situation is, the conclusions are free. _

_**The pallid wings beats in the sky, the long and smooth white tail sway almost in lulling song as it flew past the beautiful clouds. The beautiful dragon flew over the mountain field and quickly gains its speed by flattering its wings. **_

_Because you and I are two different people. _

_Hobbies, walking speed nor the way we communicate,_

_Our thoughts are different. _

_**Its reflected by the river as it bellowed to another kin in greeting and flattered its wing. The green dragon bellowed back to the white dragon and returned to the river to drink. The white dragon returned to its journey again. **_

_Times change._

_Amongst the memories of the two, we are. _

_Though troublesome, _

_Ever searching for someone else and the future. _

_**The blue dragon glared at the green dragon for bothering its preys. Above it, the dragon chuckled and realized its mate already at its side. The green eyes locked to the blue eyes, they danced around each other in the sky. **_

_Living stronger than once thought. _

_Seeking a special love. _

_**The human in the cloth of a monk huffed, wiping the sweats from his forehead and looked up at the two dragons slowly apart from each other. He smiled, leaning against his long stick as the green small dragon climbed to his shoulder and started complaining to the monk. **_

_Getting confused in the tough days, _

_True heart for mystery eyes. _

_**While the sunset began to fall, the black haired man sleeping on the roof and awoke to see the dragon surfed through the wind. Sitting up to his knees, he smiled and heard the door opened and it revealed the northern monk with the spear. **_

_Don't let go of that hand. _

_So that you won't get lost once more. _

_**The northern monk quirked an eyebrow at the lone monk as the yellow small dragon climbed to the monk's shoulder, huffing at its heavy weight. The monk rolled his eyes and makes a smart comment to the small dragon. The small dragon screeched in protest when it needs meat after all. **_

_Even we hurt each other._

_Just keep searching for the answers._

_**Meanwhile the sage halted his track on the snow and looked over his shoulder, glaring coldly at the white dragon in the distance. The shadow looked up to its master in question and narrowed its blind eyes. The sage humphed and turned back to his journey again, leaving the shadow in the snow. **_

_During the times we get lost. _

_To the next place. _

_**The dragon fought the sage in next day, screeching in rage as it was tricked and trapped in the mirror. Then the several years passed by, the boy came and unconsciously took the dragon's mourning spirit in his soul. While the immortal body still trapped in the mirror, waiting for the seal to be broken. **_

_You take your way. _

_Hold me. _

_I feel so all in secret life. _

----

In the unknown place, the boy snored sleeping on the grass… Wait a second! The grass? He immediately opened his eyes and sat up quickly, looking around in confusion. "Where I am?" He said to himself, standing up to his feet.

Almost like the earth except no sight of city or temples, including the animals. He paused. Only the wind, the sky, the forest, and the ocean he noticed surrounding around him. _What's going on? _

"Looks like we are back to the spirit world again." Zu replied behind him as the green eyed spirit spun back to him and stared at him.

"But this is different…" Ar said trailing off as Zu nodded in agreement.

"Hello? I'm still here!" As the boys looked back to the girl in surprise and then they looked at each other in question. "What's going on? What's spirit world?" The Dragon of Fire asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the grass and scowled darkly at the boys.

Zu held his chin thoughtful, making a face. "It's impossible… The spirit world is all spirits to live in the peaceful world without war. We're the spirits here…"

He glanced at Kimiko with a frown. "You're the human. So it didn't make a sense because it's impossible for an human to enter the spirit world…"

Kimiko blinked at Zu and seem understand as she frowned. "Can be because I'm the chosen Dragon of Fire?" She said as Zu lit his eyes in shock and Ar seems very impatient, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So can we go?" The rogue spirit mumbled almost rudely, uncrossing his arms to his side. Zu sweatdropped at the white spirit's behavior and he could swore when he saw the angry steaming from the girl's ears.

"Okay, then!" The green spirit said quickly, running past the white spirit as the spirit and the dragon of fire followed after him.

----

It snarled as it sulked around in its cage. It hated waiting.

It wanted to slay its brother.

It never understands why the scent of the white dragon suddenly disappeared. It want him return back right now so it could slay him.

_Where are you, brother? _

----

Mumbling under her breath as she shot a glare at the white spirit as known as Ar, the spirit senses the glare and shot a hurt look at her as the look: _What? What do I do? _

Suddenly, Ar remembered the previous flashback to where he first met her as the sweat drop appeared on the side of his face, chuckling nervously. _Oiy, looks like she remember that too… _He thought with a gulp.

Zu shook his head. "It's your fault after all. Didn't I warn you about before?" He said, walking in the front ignoring the white spirit glared at the back of his head.

Suddenly, a scream startled the boys as they spun around and stared at the dragon of fire fell on her rear on the ground, pointing behind the boys. Zu looked confused and then he looked behind and stepped back staring at the strange creature. "Ar… Look…" He whispered, nudging his friend's side.

Ar glared at him. "What?"

"Look at him…"

He turned his head and stared at the odd eyes colors of the pale reptile. It was dying…in crimson liquid pool. He had never seen such a thing like that, not since that day...

That day he died as he had seen the kind of a pale reptile with wings like that. _But it is dying…in the blood pool. What's going on…? _

At the moment he glazed at the holy creature's eyes and he realized quickly, _it's slowly dying to death because of the lack of freedom. _

_**Hello my boy… **_

Gasping in surprise at the voice in his mind, he stepped backward almost bump onto Kimiko. "What…" He said spun around in the search of the voice. "Who's there!"

"Ar? What's wrong?" Zu asked, gripping on his friend's shoulder as the worried look crept on his face. "What did you hear?"

_**I haven't seen you since you were a child… **_

The white spirit spun back to the dying dragon and stared at its eyes. And then he realized at second and groans unhappily, "Telepathy?"

He didn't see Zu and Kimiko seem surprised at his outburst, gaping in awe at the wounded dragon.

**_Yes. It is a way for we the dragons communicate with the spirits or humans. _**The wounded dragon replied, closing its eyes.

"What's happening to you?" Kimiko asked stepped forward beside Ar, along with Zu at her side. "You're dying… I can tell."

The dragon reopened its eyes and seems glazed over its memories. **_I shall tell you what is happening to me… _**

As the creature began its story…

* * *

**End of the Chapter 3**

* * *

Me: Ok, time for sneak peek!

"_Who in the world are you!" Omi yelled at the figure as the figure looked down at the small monk and smirked. _

Please reviews this story and thank you.


End file.
